houndsofthebladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tester
'''Testers '''are a type of enemy in ''Hounds of the Blade, ''and are virtual fighters in a simulator made by Fio the Succubus. Aya is originally ordered to be test out the simulator to prove her battle prowess to Fio. Aya thought them to be a simple enemy to train on, but did not know that Fio programmed them to also sexually assault her. Fio the Succubus Fernand introduces Aya to Fio, a lesbian hunter contractor who is also a succubus. She had sexual interests in Aya from the beginning, which led her to bring her into the battle simulator so she may potentially be raped by the Testers and offer her sexual pleasure. Regardless of Aya winning the fight against the Testers, Fio will still give contracts to Aya. However, if Aya lost, Fio will 'punish' Aya by forcing her to perform fellatio. Battle Testers are fought in a virtual environment of a hill and a high-fall. Testers are equipped with a submachine gun and knife, which they use for range and melee respectively. As such, they are versatile opponents and can be slightly challenging to fight. Sex Scenes There are '''two '''sex scenes in this fight, with one bad end CG. Forceful Fingering Happens half the time when Tester approaches Aya lying on the ground. The Tester would spread Aya's legs wide and insert his fingers through Aya's thong and start forcibly fingering her, forcing out her moans and sapping her strength. The strength of this fingering makes Aya's entire body shake from pleasure and makes her unable to close her legs, much less fight back. The higher Aya's ecstasy is, the more rapid the fingering gets. After Aya has came once, every finger will cause her own cum to splash out. Eventually, Aya will be so aroused that it is impossible for her to resist - she will even accept her fate and let the Tester continue violating her. This builds up Aya's ecstasy extremely fast, causing her to cum every few seconds without resting. Missionary Insertion Happens the other half the time when Tester approaches Aya lying on the ground. Aya can attempt to resist this, but with a high Ecstasy meter from getting fingered, she will most likely not be able to stop the Tester. In 3 seconds, the Tester will prop Aya up, spread her legs and try to insert his dick into her exposed vagina. If Aya is unable to fight back, the Tester will begin raping her. The tester will set Aya up on a missionary position, spreading her legs and raising them into the air. Then, he inserts his dick into her exposed pussy, ramming it into her. Every push the Tester makes spills out Aya's cum out, and forces out Aya's moans. After enough times, Aya will be unable to fight back. When finished, the Tester unloads his cum into her, causing her own to spill out. Bad End Upon being dropped to 0 HP, the Tester will continue fingering and fucking Aya. The player can give up at this point to get to the CG scene, which is basically the Missionary Insertion with more detail. Once this is over, Aya will forced to perform fellatio on Fio, as punishment.